


By the Light of the Silvery Moon

by Kittycrackers (Calacious)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Double Drabble, F/M, Smut, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Kittycrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler's been keeping a terrible secret from Monica, and in the end, he finds out that he should've just gone with the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Silvery Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and am making no profit through writing this fanfiction based on characters from the TV show, "Friends."

1\. Howling at the Moon

So, he'd been lying to Monica lately.

_A lot._

It wasn't like he could tell her what was happening though.

Even if he wanted to.

And, he didn't. Want to, that is.

She wouldn't believe him if he did.

It wasn't something that anyone, even Joey, would believe.

So, he kept it to himself, even though it was eating away at him, making him snap and snarl at the love of his life.

Chandler hid his monthly secret like he was a decadent piece of chocolate cake, hiding from Monica when she was younger, and unable to control her eating.

Hid his cravings for flesh and blood. The monthly beast that he'd become.

Or, at least he tried to, but he should've known that he couldn't keep something this big from Monica for long. She was far too savvy, and nosy. There was a reason he loved her, and it wasn't just because she was the most beautiful woman he knew; she was smart and cunning in her own right. A perfect foil for him. His soul-mate.

In the end, he stood next to Monica, beneath the pale light of the full moon, their fur-covered shoulders pressing against each other, and Chandler realized that he should never have tried to hide any of this from Monica in the first place. She made a perfect she-wolf.

Blood-lust gleaming in their eyes, the light of the moon glinting off their blood-stained teeth, they looked almost feral, but both of them knew that, once the moonlight died, and the sun came up, they'd be back in their human bodies. Smiling, Monica threw her head back and bayed at the moon. Pride filling his heart, Chandler followed suit.

* * *

 

2\. The Thrill of the Hunt

Hunting was a sport that Chandler had never truly appreciated when he was just human. And then, when he was more than human, it wasn't until after his third transmogrification that he began to understand the thrill and the joy involved in the hunt.

The excitement of chasing after a pesky squirrel, or stalking a deer sang through his veins. The feel of flesh tearing and giving way from bone as he tore into an animal with his teeth and claws was an incomparable high. The taste of blood - salt and copper - as it spilt over his tongue and down his throat was heady. He relished the hunt, and imbibed on the fruit of his kill.

With Monica by his side hunting became, not an ordinary sport, but an art. It brought out a whole new side of him that he didn't know he had. Made him long for nights when the moon was full, his wife by his side, teeth bared in a gruesome smile that made their prey tremble and weep, beg for mercy.

Muzzle red with blood, Monica paused in her feeding, one paw on the back of her fresh kill - a man who, up until tonight, had gotten away with murder - to look at him. Her eyes held no small amount of vicious satisfaction, and Chandler couldn't help but smile at the love of his life, heart swelling with pride as she licked her lips and resumed the task of cleaning up the evidence of what had happened.

Chandler's fur stood on end when she'd finished. Monica's triumphant howl echoed throughout the woods, and she gave Chandler a lopsided smile. They buried the bones together, making quick work of it. If anything, Monica was even more fastidious when she'd taken on the shape of a wolf, canine eyes seeing even more detail than her human ones ever had. They left the wooded area looking as though it had been untouched, and hurried off to hunt smaller game.

Morning would see them heading home, making love beneath what remained of the moon's light as they left behind the shape of the savage beasts and became, once again, human.


End file.
